Those three words
by bloodyXwhiteXrabbit
Summary: A Gothic Sports fic, rare enough :P A little love story about my favourite characters Yasin and his girlfriend name is unknown, so i call her sophie


**A/N: for those who do not know Gothic Sports, this is a German sports manga, and even though i am totally not a fan of sports :P, i love this one.**

**Great pictures and lovable characters, though the name of the girl has never been mentioned yet, so i named her Sophie, it fits her :)**

**I don't own anything :D**

* * *

"God damn it Yasin!"

The boy, Yasin, sighed and stroked back his pitch black hair, as a furious fair haired girl dressed in soccer attire stomped towards him.

"Sorry Soph, I just…"

She pressed her fingers against his chest, glaring at him.

"Don't you 'sorry Soph' me. What was that?"

"I missed the goal?"

"Heck yeah you did! For the fifth time in a row!"

"Sophie, it's practice, it happens."

She laughed coldly and tugged at his shirt.

"Not that often, and not to you. I want your head in the game; if you cannot do that, get out."

"Soph…"

"Now."

Yasin realized that there was no use in arguing and under the pitiful stare of his teammates, he turned and left the field, head held high and not dragging his feet.

* * *

When he entered the locker room, he sat down on one of the benches, eyes closed and trying to keep his breathing even.  
But eventually, the rage took over and he got up, growling and kicked his locker so hard, the door bent.

"Fuck this!" he hissed and pulled off his shirt, throwing it into his locker, when the door was opened and Sophie stepped inside, looking only a bit concerned.

Yasin chuckled and held out his hand, to keep her at a distance.

"Actually, baby, not a good time now."

Despite his warning, she came closer and gently pushed away his hand, coming closer until their chests almost touched.

"Well, I doubt there's a better time than this."

They kept glaring at each other, until eventually, Sophie's eyes softened and she backed away a bit.

"What happened? You were completely distracted the whole time."

Yasin huffed and raised an eyebrow, a sultry smile on his lips.

"You know, seeing you running around in short training shorts is quite a distraction."

She didn't push away his hand that was now running up and down her side, pulling her closer again, but her eyes remained concerned.

"Yas, I know that this wasn't the reason for you to be distracted. I always run around like this."

Suddenly, he grabbed her and pushed her against the locker, passionately but gently.  
She gasped when he parted her legs with his knee and started to whisper into her ear while pressing his body against hers.  
On instinct, she held on to his strong arms.

"Well, it has been a long time. and the more time goes by, the more you distract me."

He kissed her, behind her ear and gently bit her earlobe, before pulling back and kissing her lips.  
Disappointed and angry, he pulled back when she didn't allow him to deepen the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know you are just trying to make me forget about your behaviour in practice" she said, smirking.

"No I'm not! I just want to have some fun."

"In the locker room?"

Now he was grinning,

"Wouldn't be our first time, now would it?"

"No, but I don't feel like it. And you won't get any until you tell me what's wrong" Sophie said, crossing her arms angrily.

She could actually see how the anger slowly took him over again, he was tensed up and ready to break bones. But she wasn't afraid of him.  
No matter how angry Yasin could get, he'd rather break his own bones than ever hurting someone else that hadn't deserved to be hurt.  
And it was not like he'd ever used his rage to intimidate her, he was rather ashamed of it and tried to hide it as good as he could.  
That was the reason why he turned around now, grabbed a clean shirt and left, not changing out of his training pants or soccer shoes.

Sophie sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.  
She'd have to wait for another two hours to talk to him again.  
It was not like there was a schedule for Yasin's moods, but whenever he was upset he'd go for a walk and then end up sitting by the river for a while, calming down his temper.  
That didn't take two hours, but she knew that he'd need some alone time before he would be ready to talk, so she decided to wait, buy some soda and follow him later.

* * *

The loud music indicated that Yasin indeed was alone by the river.

Sophie smiled and slid down the grass and peered under the bridge where the music came from.

Yasin's black hair was no longer neatly brushed back, but hung in his face in the most sexy way, when he twirled around extremely fast.

His eyes were closed and the music was loud enough to cover Sophie's steps, so she decided to keep watching him dance some more.

He was a real devil on the field, but when he danced…  
While many men look hard and stiff while they dance, Yasin moved smoothly and graceful, making him look even more seductive than he already was.

But what really topped it all off was the moment he opened his eyes halfway and he focused his gaze on Sophie. Now he resembled a wildcat, ready to kill.

When the song ended, Yasin stopped with it, remaining still for a moment before stretching his neck and wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt.

Sophie thanked god for the short glimpse at his perfect abs before walking over to him.

"Feeling better?"

Yasin nodded, out of breath and let himself drop down on the sports bag on the floor.  
Pulling out the two bottles of iced tea, Sophie smiled.

"I thought you'd be thirsty."

For a moment she stood there looking down, meeting his tired eyes.

"God, I know why I love you" he said, smiling and pulling her down gently.

She snuggled close, feeling his warm body against hers.

"Soph, I am soaked in sweat…"

"I don't care" she replied handing him a bottle.

He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I really love you, you know?" he whispered, taking her right hand into his.

"The way I acted before… it was disrespectful, and you don't deserve that. I'm sorry."

As he leaned back, Sophie giggled.

"Actually, the needy and horny you is quite a turn on."

Yasin almost choked on his tea, blushing despite his usual overconfidence. Around her, he'd let his guard down.

"But seriously, what happened?"

After recovering, Yasin sighed and leaned in closer to rest his head against her shoulder.

"My sister, she… she's getting married."

Oh no, Sophie thought, Family business was always bad business when it came to Yasin's.  
He loved his parents and his siblings, two big brothers and an older sister, but he was also torn between family and German culture.

"She told my parents that she didn't want to, and that she'd drag it to a judge if necessary…"

In an attempt to soothe Yasin a bit, Sophie started rubbing his back and felt him leaning in closer.

"I want her to be happy you know?"

"I know…"

"But if she does that I'll loser her…"

Sophie sighed.

"Look, your parents accepted us being together eventually, right?"

Slowly, he nodded, snuggling closer burying his head in her hair.  
Despite being a tough girl, Sophie had to suppress a squeal at the display of cuteness Yasin was showing.

"Yeah, maybe they'll get over it sooner or later" he mumbled and sighed.

They remained cuddled up like this for a moment, when suddenly, Yasin started kissing her neck.

"Yasin?"

The kiss changed from gentle pecks to hungry sucking, and he wrapped his arms around her, gently forcing her on the ground before he climbed on top of her.

"Yasin!" Sophie gasped when he bit her gently, before swiping his tongue over the forming bruise.

He pulled back and smiled seductively.

"Now that the whole stuff is off my chest, I really feel horny and needy."

Sophie laughed out loud and pulled him down, hugging him close.

"Okay, but it's still pretty cold outside. How about my place?"

Without wasting another second, Yasin got up and pulled her up with him.  
And for the umpteenth time, he whispered into her ear those sweet words she loved and meant the world to her,

"I love you…"


End file.
